My Doctor
by Docwholmes
Summary: After the Doctor regenerated he couldn't remember how to fly the Tardis or who Clara is. Clara is afraid that he might not be the Doctor anymore. - Set right after The Time of the Doctor. This might help you to recover from the episode even a tiny bit.


**I deeply apologize for the grammar mistakes if there are any. **_(Most likely there are)_

* * *

"Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?" The Doctor asked Clara in slight panic, but Clara couldn't get a word out. She was just staring at him like she was going to pass out any minute. Mixed feeling of confusion, fear and grieve was rioting in her mind as she tried to put herself together. The Doctor was trying his best to stabilize the Tardis by pulling every possible lever, but it seemed to only make the situation worse. The cloister bells started to ring and the blue lights of the console room turned alarmingly red. Clara was trying to go through in her head what levers the Doctor – her Doctor – had pulled the last time he had lost the control of the Tardis. Suddenly the Doctor fell down on the floor and he seemed unconscious. Clara's panic grew even bigger, but it finally came to her. The blue switches. She pressed and pulled all the blue buttons and levers she could find in the console and finally the ship stabilized. Then she ran to the Doctor and put her hand on his cheek. It was ice cold.

"Doctor?" She asked quietly. "_If you even are him_," she said accidentally out loud. Suddenly he opened his mouth and it seemed like he breathed the regeneration energy out. When the golden light disappeared, the Doctor opened his eyes making Clara startle. He was awake, but he was still just lying there with his grey-blue eyes fixed on Clara. A small wary smile appeared on Clara's lips and it made the Doctor smile too.

"Hello," she smiled and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Do I know you?" And just like that the slight happiness Clara felt disappeared. Still she wasn't ready to give up.

"Yes. I'm Clara. Don't you…" Her voice broke. "Don't you remember me?"

"I don't-," the Doctor started, but was stopped by a sudden pain in his head. He screamed out and took hold of Clara's hand. She started to panic, for she didn't have any idea what to do. Again a small cloud of light came from his mouth and disappeared into thin air. At the same time the pain stopped and the Doctor was able to speak again. "I'm sorry, Clara… I do remember you. My regeneration is just… Still unfinished. My memory… It has got some holes in it." Clara sighed, for she knew now why he didn't know how to fly the Tardis or why it took a minute to remember her.

"What do you need then? Rest?" Clara asked and stood up holding her hand to him.

"Yes," the Doctor said and took her hand. "Rest would be just what I need." Clara helped the Doctor to stand up and led him to his room. The Tardis had moved it right next to the console room, so the walk wasn't very long.

When they stepped in, Clara helped the Doctor to his bed. Then she walked away to get him a glass of water. When she came back, he had fallen asleep. This new one was a snorer. Clara laughed wistfully and put the glass on a white bedside table right next to the Doctor. Then she sat down on a small armchair next to the bed and fell asleep, waiting for the Doctor to wake up.

After over thirteen hours of sleep Clara woke up. Before she opened her eyes she hoped that it had all been just a dream. _A nightmare_. But when she opened them, she was hit by the truth and reality. It had all been real. The Doctor, the new Doctor, was lying on the bed still sleeping and once in a while letting small golden breaths of regeneration energy out of his body. Clara sighed and rose from the chair. She was simply just staring at the Doctor for a while until she decided to leave the room.

She was surprised when she arrived to the console room. Everything had changed. For a while she thought she had walked to the wrong room, but when she saw the outdoor in one corner of the room, she knew that she was in the right place.

The whole room seemed simpler than before. It was also much brighter. The walls were white with the familiar round things on them and the floor seemed to be grey iron. The console was in the middle of the room like it used to be and there were still stairs leading under the floor. Next to the railings around the console room were comfortable looking white couches.

"New Doctor, new Tardis," Clara thought out loud and sat down to the nearest couch. She was still feeling a bit tired and the sofa was very comfortable, so she easily fell asleep again, but this time she saw a dream. In the dream she was running with the Doctor - the younger Doctor - and they were holding hands and laughing. There was an angry alien chasing them, but they were happy, because they were together. Suddenly the Doctor let go of her hand and stopped running. Clara's smile faded and she was shouting for his name, but too late. The creature jumped behind the Doctor and… And killed him. Clara started to scream and cry, but then the dream - or more like a nightmare - ended. She felt two hands on her shoulders shaking her and she heard someone calling her name.

"_Clara!_ Clara!" The Doctor's voice rang in her ears and finally she opened her eyes and was faced by the Doctor's worried face. Her face was covered in tears and she was feeling cold. "You were screaming. Are you alright?"

"Doctor," Clara whispered and looked into his_ big sad eyes_. "My Doctor," she cried and threw her arms around him. This man was her Doctor. No matter if he had gotten a new face or even if he was a new man. He cared for her and he would always be there when she called. He was the Doctor._ Her Doctor._

* * *

**I really hope you liked it and if you did, your review would be appreciated. (:**


End file.
